You Should Eat Some Crackers
by ale-la-pazza1
Summary: A little fluff on the crackers's inside joke, SNBH days.  Thanks to Lies for the prompt


It's betaless so forgive me if there are some mistakes.

* * *

Jack Shephard was doing some paperwork when there was a knock on his door; he barely lifted up eyes while muttering "Come in".

His secretary stepped in with an apologetic look on her face, probably due to the fact that Jack didn't like being interrupted while he was planning a surgery; he motioned her to speak so she said "I'm sorry bother you Doctor but you fiancé wants to speak to you ".

"I'll take the call, thanks Tracy" he replied and waited for her to exit his office before picking up the phone.

He joyfully lifted the phone and greeted his woman "Kate, it's good to hear you".

From the other line he could hear a flush of the toilet so he immediately asked "Are you alright?", she finally answered him "Not quite. I've just thrown up for the second time this morning and I still feel a little dizzy".

While listening to her he couldn't help but stare lovingly at the picture on his desk: it was taken a couple of weeks ago, right after the engagement, he had taken a couple of days off and had taken Kate and Aaron to Disneyland; Aaron had had a blast and he and Kate had spent some quality time together, in this particular picture he was hugging Kate from the behind while holding Aaron on his shoulder.

He must had really been lost in his daydreaming because at some point he heard Kate say "Jack? Are you still there?"

"Yes, sorry, I was contemplating the Disneyland picture. You were saying?"

"As I was saying I still feel a little dizzy and I think I might go back to bed. Veronica is out of town and I don't know who can pick up Aaron from kindergarten…"

He stopped her "I'll pick him up Kate, I'll take a couple hours off and I'll get him. Do you need anything else? Do you want me to come straight home to check you out?"

"Actually you might need to go to the grocery store or tonight you won't have much to eat. But there's no need to rush home, I'm gonna try to sleep it off".

Jack sighed and shook his head, she was so stubborn, almost as he was, and it would have done no good trying to dissuade her so he simply replied "Okay, sleep tight, I'll take care of you when I get home, love you"

She chuckled and replied "Can't wait. Love you too" and hanged up.

* * *

Jack focused on his visit round rather than what could be wrong with Kate, nausea was never a good sign and recently they have enjoyed themselves more than usual and not always safe.

The thought of a potential pregnancy should have scared the life out of him but strangely it didn't, it was quite natural, they have been together for three years, they were engaged and they were already raising a child.

Time passed quickly and before he knew it he had to go pick up Aaron, his nephew was very happy to see him, it was a rare event that Jack could pick him from school in time and he wasn't keen on shutting down his enthusiasm.

The next stop was the grocery store, he let the kid have candies while he bought some vegetables and a couple of stakes, he also chose a box of crackers to give to Kate in relation to the inside joke they had shared back on the island.

He was about to pay when he turned the cart around to pick one final item: a pregnancy test, just to be safe.

He loaded the groceries in the car making sure to hide both the test and the crackers then he drove home; once there he parked the car, helped Aaron out of his seat and took the bags inside.

* * *

As soon as they got inside Aaron let go of his hand and ran to his mother and Jack couldn't get rid of the smile on his face, he put all the groceries where they belong then he went in the bathroom to hide the test; on his way back to the kitchen he found Aaron in the living room looking around like he needed something.

He came closer, kneeled to his level and said "Hey buddy, what's wrong?"

The little kid shyly replied "I want to see Ciuf Ciuf".

"You want me to turn on the television for you?" Jack asked and he was rewarded with a big smile from Aaron and a nod; he picked up Aaron and brought him to the sofa, he turned on the television and said "I'm gonna go in other room okay?"

Aaron didn't bother replying, he was already watching the cartoons, Jack went back to the kitchen and picked up the crackers, careful to hide them behind his back and got to Kate.

He gently opened the door, taking the sight in: she was in their bed, under the covers, with a couple of pillows supporting her and she looked like hell. He didn't remember her looking anything like this when he got out for work.

He quietly checked if she was asleep "Sweetheart?"

"I'm awake Jack" is her reply, even her voice sounded sick. He moved closer to the bed, taking a place next her above the covers.

"Do you feel any better?"

She just shook her head and scooped closer to her fiancée, he hugged her and whispered in her ear "I've something for you".

She shot him a puzzled look while he turned and picked something from the floor, as soon as he handled it to her she couldn't help but chuckle. It was a box of crackers, she has once told him that when she had stomachache crackers always made her feel better.

"You still remember" was all she said while tearing the box apart to grab one.

"It's one of our inside jokes, of course I remember it. I hope they work though"

"I haven't thrown up since this morning so they won't have to do much work" she blurted out while putting another cracker into her mouth.

This was interesting, only morning nausea, if he hadn't been suspicious before…

He gathered up his courage and told her "Kate, I've gotten you another thing…"

"More crackers?"

He chuckled, she could really eat tones on those when she was like this, "No, it's a test. A pregnancy test".

Color drained from Kate's face, she finished the last bite and asked "Do you think I might be pregnant?"

He shrugged "I don't know honestly but you could. Are you upset that I got you a test?"

She shook her head "Honestly I didn't think there was a need…yet. But now that you're bought it, it wouldn't hurt to use it".

He nodded "But not right now. Now I'm gonna stay next to you to keep you company till you feel better okay?"

She smiled and snuggled even closer to him.

_Fin._


End file.
